Donnie and April- Always here for you
by Reflected Darkness
Summary: After a patrol on the streets April visits the lair and the guys. But Donnie notices she seems to be extremely depressed. He decides she needs cheering up and takes her out onto the rooftops in hope to improve her mood. Only to find out more than what's just upsetting her but also what she's scared to lose the most.


**Sorry I had to post this it's just a little story again about Donnie and April, but my next chapter in my current story will be up sometime next week thanks for the ideas form people. **

**This story is set before my first and focuses on Donnie and April a lot more. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. **

**Donnie and April- I'll always be right here**

The four mutant turtles ran across the rooftops on patrol as the scanned the city's streets for any what Raph would call and all you can beat buffet.

The night was quiet this time, clouds hung low in the sky giving a sign that rain may make an appearance later in the night. But for now the sky was calm and settled. Donatello the purple clad turtle looked up at the clouded sky wondering if the stars could make an appearance. But his brain wouldn't allow it he could already tell from one look that the sky's bright stars weren't going to put on a constellational show for him or anybody else.

He let out a small sigh as he stopped on a rooftop standing next to Leo the blue clad turtle as he served the cities street, eager to prove himself as brave and bold as Capitan Ryan. Donnie and Raph both crossed their arms and rolled their eyes in sync as they were both amused by the way their older brother was.

"Give it up Leo there's nobody to beat up tonight, let's go home I'm Hungry." Mikey the youngest turtle in an orange mask said as he grabbed Leo's arm. "Guess what I want to eat…"

"Pizza." The three other turtles said in sync as they knew their little brother too well.

Leo rolled his eyes and let out a shrug. "Fine come on guys let's get back to the lair."

The four turtles turned and headed for the nearest manhole cover and headed through the sewers to the lair.

On their arrival Mikey ran directly to the kitchen and opened up a pizza box, he was hypnotised by the realise of the steam and began to eat taking two pieces in his hands and one in his mouth that he was already eating as he went to the couch in the room to sit as he ate.

Raph proceeded over to one of the bean bag chairs and began to read one of his comics occasionally letting out a smirk when one of the characters got hit or attacked. Leo on the other hand ran straight over to the TV and turned the channel to space hero's, he sat in front of the TV his face full of joy as he became entranced by Capitan Ryan's words. Raph looked over from his comic and let out a smirk as he pitted his older brother from watching such a "dumb show".

"Really Chief, you ever gonna see how stupid this show is?" Raph said letting out a smile.

All Leo did was look back for a moment and frown until returning his gaze to a spaceship on the screen being attacked by a giant octopus swallowing it whole.

Donnie looked over to his brothers and let out a small smile before he headed to his lab and continued to work on some new gizmo to improve the Shellraisers speed and weapons. He sat at his desk and looked at his blueprints for a new cannon design.

He suddenly heard a familiar angelic voice enter the lair. Donnie rushed to the entrance of the lair and saw a redheaded girl enter wearing a yellow top and her flame like hair pinned in a neat pony tail. Her blue eyes looked around the lair. She had a brown bag over her shoulder where she kept everything safe. One look of this girl made Donnie's knees feel funny and he felt his face getting hotter and hotter every second his eyes rested on her.

"Hey April." Donnie said as he let out a small wave towards his dream girl trying not to blush.

"Hi." April muttered as she crossed her arms and softened her expression, she lowered her head and hid her gaze from Donnie. She went over to the couch and sat next to Leo and tried to distract herself with Space heroes even though she found it as dumb as Raph. She brushed a stray piece of her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear as she pretended to show an interest.

Donnie stood there staring at her, he knew something was wrong with April he could see it so easily in her. He let the idea of asking her if she was okay flow through his head over and over to see what responses she would come out with. They reached from Donnie's dream fantasy of her breaking down into tears and falling into his arms, to her yelling she was fine and running out of the sewer not wanting to be followed.

Donnie sighed at that thought and came to the conclusion it might be better not to ask, if she wanted to say something she could tell him in her own time. Donnie then let out a shrug and went back to his lab to continue his work almost tempted to make another attempt on a returmutigen. But that though vanished as quick as it cam since he didn't know what could happen or what would happen to April if she got hit with the stuff and he didn't want to find out.

He sat at his desk and studied his notes for about fifteen minutes before a knock on his lab door distracted him. He turned around to see April walking into the lab as she held onto her bag and walked over to him, her face still looked like she was distraught.

"Hey Donnie, what you workin' on?" April said as she stood next to him, her voice was low and didn't sound like the usual April he loved.

"Just improvements for the Shellraiser nothing ground breaking, want to help?" Donnie said as he let out a shrug and pulled out another chair and placed it beside him.

April shrugged and sat next to him, although Donnie tried to incorporate her into his work April seemed too distracted like she was on another planet miles away. Donnie stopped talking for a minute to see if she'd notice when no response came he decided it was probably the right time to ask.

"April, are you okay? What's wrong?" Donnie said as he looked at her honestly with his reddish brown eyes, the one thing he hated was seeing his crush upset.

April picked up as Donnie said her name and she responded still with the deep voice and saddened expression. "Nothing, I-I'm fine…. Just thinking about stuff…"

"You don't look fine…" Donnie added as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

April then felt something warm slide down her cheek, she instantly hid her gaze from Donnie. "Hey what's wrong? Please April don't cry let me help." Donnie then stood up and looked down at his dream girl who looked even more distraught than before.

"I don't want to talk about it Donnie… It's not your problem…" April said as she got up and moved away from him.

Donnie stood there he didn't want to force an answer out of her; he didn't want to hurt her more. He let out a small smile if he couldn't get to the bottom of what was upsetting her he could try and cheer her up and he knew the perfect way to do it.

Donnie looked at the corner of the room and grabbed a his bo staff and walked over to April.

"April come with me…" Donnie said as he held out his hand to guide her.

"What?" April said as he looked at him as her tears still slid down her red and flushed face.

"Come with me, you might not want to tell me what's wrong but I'm I don't want you to be upset, you need cheering up. Come with me…" Donnie held his hand out again and April reluctantly took it. He led her out of the lair and out of the sewer and onto a roof.

"Come one we don't have far to go from here…" Donnie said as he held April's hand tight as he guided her from roof top to roof top looking back at her, her face only reading confusion mixed with sadness. Donnie let out a small smile as he clasped onto her hand tighter.

They came to a ledge of a roof that had a series of cables leading to the opposite side of the street. "There's no way to cross we'll have to cross here." Donnie said as he led April to the edge.

"What do you mean Donnie where are we going?" April said as she pulled back a little.

"I told you, were going somewhere to cheer you up, we just have to cross here unless you want me to walk on the sidewalk with everyone screaming?" Donnie said as he looked back he blushed a little. "We just have to walk across the cables, don't worry you won't fall."

"I'm not worried you're here." April muttered and both of them blushed, Donnie being flattered that April said something like that and April the fact that she had said something like that in front of Donnie, a sentence that was normally reserved for her diary.

April took a step onto the cable with her harms spread wide to keep her balance she took a few steps forward with Donnie behind her, being a trained ninja this posed no problem for him and he barley thought about it he was more bothered about April falling.

About a quarter of the way across the cable became wobblelier and April started to feel like she was going to fall.

Suddenly!

A small burst of wind blew the cables and April lost her footing she began to slip until she felt a pair of hands holding onto her arms keeping her balanced. Donnie held onto her arms tightly keeping her balanced on the cables. She looked over her shoulder and they shared a long gaze. April began to blush and she turned her head automatically to stop him looking.

Donnie lowered his head near to April's ear and whispered. "Right foot first. I won't let you fall. "

April moved her legs again and began to walk along faster than before with Donnie holding onto her she knew she was safe. She looked down at the passing traffic as the pair walked along, April felt herself smile as she had the feeling that she was walking on air. She knew one day with her training she might be able to do this but it felt even more magical With Donnie holding onto her never letting her fall. Like he promised…

The quickly crossed the cables to the next building and Donnie slowly let go of April as he looked at her, he saw her smile he smiled back at her with his adorable gap-toothy grin towards her he tried to hide in the blush that was already apparent on his face.

"Feeling happier now?" Donnie said as he placed a hand on April's shoulder.

"That was incredible; it was like I was walking on air…" She said her knees still a little wobbly from the experience. "Is that what was meant to cheer me up?"

"That was just the taster…" Donnie whispered as he grabbed Aprils hand and led her across the rooftops.

Finally they arrived at the empire state building and both Donnie and April jumped down into a nearby alley way, April looked up at the huge building and raised an eyebrow. "The Empire State Building I've been there a million times with school and family when they come into to town. Um but I mean it's a nice thought, it's a nice place to visit…" She looked back at Donnie expecting to see a sad face, she tried to come up with a way to cheer him up but nothing came to mind.

But when she really did look back Donnie just let out a smile, not saddened expression no disappointment anything. April now didn't know how to respond.

"Just trust me, April I'll meet you at the top." Donnie confidentially whispered before he returned to the roof and presumably the top of the Empire state.

April let out a shrug and walked towards it, she entered the building and paid the fee to get to the top, everything looked the same as the last time she was here when her younger cousin begged her to take her to the top of the building.

April progressed to the elevator and entered along with about five other people mostly couples on a romantic date. She eyed the couples and rose and eyebrow. "Donnie didn't plan this as a date did he?" April thought to herself as an uneasy feeling of butterflies in her stomach came and her face blushed into a red display of bashfulness. She bit her lip to try and hold in the feeling.

"Are you okay sweetie?" A young blonde woman asked from the side as she hung onto her boyfriend who looked hard and muscular where most girls would drool over his presence but he really wasn't April's type.

April looked towards the women and nodded a little before responding. "Yeah I'm fine I just don't like elevators…" April said as an excuse to try and forget about the thought of Donnie that lingered in her head.

"Oh don't worry were nearly at the top. You here by yourself? Or have you got a special guy waiting for you at the top?" The young woman said as she let out a pretty smile towards April.

"Yeah I'm meeting someone at the top but he's just a friend…" April blushed again at the thought of Donnie.

"I know what that means sweetie, don't worry I'm shore you'll be just fine, he a nice guy?"The blonde girl said as her boyfriend decided to take an interest into the conversation as he turned his head.

"Yeah, he's nice and sweet and caring and perfect…. But he's just a friend." April added to make shore the blonde girl understood.

"But you want more? Don't worry if he's what you said he is you'll be together in no time." The girl let out another smile.

"No, no, no were just friends it's complicated we can't… he's not… it's complicated…." April waved hands in the air a little this girl was getting the wrong idea. Unfortunately the hand wavering proved ineffective as the constant blushing from Aprils face told the girl another story.

DING!

The elevator arrived at the viewing area at the top of the building everyone exited the elevator and went to the railing to view the city from the height. April left the elevator and went to the railing she leaned against it and looked at the city lit up in the night lit up with a million colours.

April felt a small tap on her shoulder and looked back to see the blonde girl greet her with a smile as she hugged onto her boyfriend tighter. "Good luck." The girl said before the pair walked off.

April nodded as a sign of thanks and then went back to adoring the beauty of the city.

Beep, beep, beep. A noise came from her bag.

April rummaged through it and pulled out her t-phone she looked at it and saw a text from Donnie.

**April meet me on the **

**Left side of the viewing area**

**Donnie xxx**

April raised an eyebrow on the X's and didn't know what to make of them although, Donnie always did it when he left her a message this time it felt different. She shoved the phone back into her bag and proceeded to the left side of the deck.

She soon arrived on the side of the deck that seemed a little emptier than the rest of the area probably why Donnie picked it, reducing the chances of being seen by anyone. Since seeing a mutated turtle on the empire state building would probably freak some people out, or they might think some jets would come and save them from the creature… since everyone had seen that movie right?

"April?" A voice came from nowhere.

"Donnie?"

"Up here."

April looked up to see Donnie looking down at her from a nearby ledge of the building he jumped down and looked at her with his adorable smile.

"Okay you got me up here now what?" April muttered as she looked up at Donnie his brown eyes filled with excitement.

"Come with me… it's a better view at the top…" Donnie said as he held out his hand.

"Were at the top." April protested as she raised an eyebrow.

"No were not…"

April rolled her eyes and took Donnie's hand as he helped her up to the top of the building; she felt the night wind blow as she reached the top and looked over to Donnie to see the trails of his mask had the same effect of the wind. He looked at her and smiled as the pair reached the pinnacle of the buildings height.

April stood next to Donnie her hair flowing in the wind as she looked at the city. No barrier stopping her from falling from the edge, no safety nothing, but freedom. April let out a large smile as she felt the wind blow on her face, this was true freedom. A whole new beauty covered the city in April's eyes as she

"Wow, this is… It's beautiful…" April said as she looked over to Donnie with a smile on her face like all the sadness had disappeared.

"Thought you'd like it, I come up here when stuff gets me down or when my brothers push it too far…" Donnie mutters as he sat down and continued to look at the cityscape. April then looked down at him and sat beside him she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Donnie… this really cheered me up."

"Glad to see your feeling better." Donnie said as he looked over to April trying to hold in a blush. "I know you didn't want to talk about it but what was wrong?" Donnie instantly regretted the question he didn't want to lead April into feeling like she did earlier.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course I do I want to help…" Donnie said as he looked down at April and could already see that whatever it was brining tears to her eyes. "April please don't cry."

April looked over to Donnie as she brushed a tear away from her eyes; she then looked into their bag and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Donnie and he looked at it raising his brow.

He looked at it with his wide eyes and looked back over to April. "What's this?"

"Just open it." April said as she looked over to Donnie.

Donnie opened the envelope and saw it was a card, he looked at the image and writing on the front. "Happy Birthday Dad." Donnie read out loud and then placed a hand on his temples. "I should have known… I'm so sorry April."

April let another tear slide. "I missed his birthday last year when he was kidnapped, I thought this year I could give him a birthday he'd enjoy, and I thought it would be okay but instead…" April pulled her knees close to her chest and began to cry again.

Donnie instantly reacted by putting his arm around her shoulders, he expected her to pull away from him and ask to go home. But no she moved closer to him and threw her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder where he could feel the teas slide down her face and onto him. Donnie looked at her softly and began to stroke her hair gently as she continued to sob into him.

"I'm so sorry April, it's all my fault." Donnie whispered as he continued to hold her.

"No, I should have told him…"April whispered her voice muffled as she tightened her grip around Donnie.

"I promise April I'll find a way, I'll figure it out, I'll find away to turn him back, even if I have to work till I drop down dead. I'll find a way, I promise." Donnie said as he rested his head on April's to hold her closer.

"Never do that…" April muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Never push it too far; I don't want to lose you too." April then realised what she said and hid her face from Donnie's gaze burring her face into his shoulder to keep him from looking.

Donnie looked down at her and felt his cheeks becoming even hotter than before as he let out an adorable smile. "I'm not going anywhere April."

"Promise?"

April's voice lingered in Donnie's head, how could he say no to her? He loved her. He pulled her closer and looked down at her." April." She looked up into his brown eyes that held true honesty. "I promise I'll never leave, I'll always be right her."

"Thank you Donnie." She looked up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, Donnie's eyes widened and he let himself be taken away into his fantasy of April being his forever. He looked down at her and smiled until he finally decided to say.

"You're welcome."

Donnie held onto April as tight as he could determined that he would never leave her, the two continued to look at the cityscape as the night passed on… Donnie allowed his eyes to close as he rested his head on April's as he continued to stroke her red hair.

April looked up at him and let out a smile, it was like she wanted to say something to him. But her lips could not let the words flow; instead she closed her eyes and allowed herself like Donnie to be taken away by the moment. In hope that one day the words would be able to leave her lips and she could really tell him how she felt.

Donnie then opened his eyes and looked down at his Princess, his eyes captivated by her beauty he let out another smile. "I love you April." He thought to himself like he had done a thousand times before and one day he was determined to tell her but for now the two of them together at the top of the City was a moment that Donnie whished could last forever.

**There you go hope you enjoyed as I said I'll be getting back to my original story sometime in the week anyway thanks and I hope you enjoyed. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
